dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wa Wabbit's Castle
Wabbit Castle is one of the two dungeons of Wabbit Land. Access Wabbit Castle requires three Wabbit Keys. These keys are quest items, and thus cannot be traded. However, they only have to be collected once. Once you have the keys, you can enter the castle, found at (24,-13). * Get one key from Wabbit of the high noon at (24,-6). You can reach this map from (23,-6) or through the burrow at (25,-6). * Get another from Wabbit of the Peawling Mowning at (27,-11). The easiest way to this map is to enter the burrow at (26,-8) and exit at (26,-11). * Get the third from Wabbit of the wolling evening at (22,-5). There is no easy way to this map. Enter the main burrow network of the central island (25,-8) and exit at (23,-10) by taking the top right tunnel, following the tracks through the passage and in the next room take the lower exit at the left. Then run accross that path and follow the tunnel to the next room. Take the bottom exit as the others are blocked, and then the top one which leads back to the other side of the previous room. Then up and out. Enter either burrow at (23,-9), pass through the maze and exit at (22,-6). If you find the maze too difficult, Skippeh has made a walkthrough. Dungeon Levels Some (or all) mobs are aggro. Be careful! Challenging to scout maps is possible. #* 3 Black Tiwabbit (13,13,13) #* 3 Tiwabbit (13,13,13) #* 2 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13,13) # #* 3 Black Wabbit (25,25,25) #* 3 Wabbit (20,20,20) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 2 Wabbit Grandpa (43,43) #* 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 2 Wabbit (20,20) # #* 3 Wobot (45,45,45) #* 1 Black Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 3 Wobot (47,47,47) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 2 Wabbit (20,20) # #* 3 Wobot (49,49,49) #* 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 1 Wabbit (20) # #* 1 Wobot (53) #* 1 Wabbit Grandpa (43) #* 1 Wo Wabbit (43) #* 1 Black Wabbit (25) #* 1 Wabbit (20) #* 1 Black Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 2 Wobot (53,53) #* 1 Wa Wabbit (200) Benefits The prize for completing the dungeon is one of the following items. It's not random, the player chooses which item he wants. * Wa Wabbit Staff * Wa Wabbit Crown * Wa Wabbit Cape Beyond the usefulness of the item itself, collecting all three items is required for Cawwot Dungeon. The castle is also one of only two places to fight Wobots. Strategy Start early, it may take a while to actually get to the castle. Bring people who can commit to the time needed. No specific class requirements, but common sense begs for eni(s), xelor(s), iop(s), and definately Feca(s)... and any other high lvl, hard hitters you can muster. Once there... ... don't die? The levels before the wobots are (obviously) easiest. Just kill the wabbits before they kill you. If this prospect is likely, you probably shouldn't be trying it. On the levels with the wabbit grandpas, it may be a good idea to kill them first. Wobots have an area of effect attack, so it's a good idea to spread out a bit so their attacks hit as few of the players as possible. Their Rotary Wace attack seems to be a fatal attack when it critical hits... so watch out. How to get there http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f13/billylemmon/abovegroundwabscastle.jpg http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f13/billylemmon/belowgroundwabscastle.jpg Please note: These are incomplete. Category:Location